the_reckonersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prof
Jonathan Phaedrus, better known as Prof, is the leader and founder of the Reckoners. When fighting as an Epic, he calls himself Limelight. Phaedrus is categorized as a High Epic due to both his force fields and his regeneration. He is possibly the only High Epic with two different prime invincibilities, making him almost unkillable. Originally a 5th grade science teacher, he hides that fact that he's an Epic from most of the Reckoners. He secretly gives his comrades his powers through his creations: the tensors (disintegration), the harmsway (regeneration), and jackets (force fields). At the end of "Firefight", he falls prey to Regalia's plan to have him succumb to his darkness and be an important piece against Calamity. After his corruption, he becomes the most dangerous epic alive, and takes on the name Limelight. He continues with Regalia's plan to acquire the powers of Calamity and become the ultimate Epic. To do this, he requires a motivator device to replicate Larcener's Assuming ability and another of Obliteration's teleportation. However, his powers are nullified by his weakness (fear of failure) and Calamity/Larcener steals his powers. He later overcomes both his fears and the darkness to reclaim his powers and save David from Calamity. Abilities * Inorganic Disintegration: Phaedrus can disintegrate anything that is not attached to a living creature. He can easily turn bullets to dust; at the peak of rage he destroyed all of Sharp Tower in a burst of power. This is usually referred to the "tensor power". * Force Field Manipulation: Phaedrus can create green colored force fields. The surface area of which can be controlled at will. This force field is not completely invulnerable, as the rtich could hurt him somewhat even through it, but it is easily bulletproof. This ability makes him a High Epic. ** Constructs - can shape his forces fields in any form (roads, globes, disks, walls, etc.) ** Compression - create and constrict a globe around his foes, crushing them. ** Flight/Levitation - he can shape his force fields into a disk for him to ride on ** Light Spears: can create crystallized spears of light to kill his enemies. In the caverns of Ildithia he created dozens of these at once. These can easily kill most people, but were unable to pierce the rtich's mercury. (Could be the force fields in spear form). * Instant Regeneration: Phaedrus can heal any wound, no matter the severity. This ability is incredibly potent, as even the weakened gift form was able to instantly regenerate half of David's incinerated body. He healed numerous bullet wounds in the battle at Sharp Tower and again in the caverns under Ildithia. Knighthawk labeled that his regeneration ability is the best compared to other regeneration abilities, and stated it might be enough to revive the dead. This ability makes him a High Epic. * Enhanced Strength: Phaedrus has inhuman strength. This does not seem to be giftable, or at the very least he never did so. * Gifting: Phaedrus can grant weaker versions of his powers to others. The darkness does not appear to affect him when he gifts or the people he gifts it to. Weakness(es) Phaedrus's weakness is his own failure, or even risk of his own failure. In fact, merely saying to him that he had failed is enough to annul his powers, although he may need to believe it. Appearance Phaedrus is described to have a sturdy build and salt-and-pepper hair. He also appears to always wear a thin black lab coat, occasinally with goggles in a pocket of it. Pre-Calamity When he was a 5th grade science teacher, Phaedrus' hair was jet black. In his picture with Tia at NASA, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt- the only time it is directly said that he wasn't wearing his lab coat. As Limelight Phaedrus still wears the black lab coat as Limelight, but the goggles aren't mentioned. His hands glow faintly green. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Reckoners Category:Males Category:Main Characters